Island Dreams
by FoxyYouko87
Summary: I'm Sorry I'm No longer working on this fic or any other in this Anime.This is ur normal KK Wa little SM on the side. This is my 1st story so please don't kill me R&R -Foxy


Hi All I'm FoxyYouko87, but u can call me Foxy I am realy not awake yet so i cant think of a clever dissclaimer right now so here go's Dissclamer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I can dream.Can't I?  
  
Island Dreams  
  
The Kenshin-Gumi was enjoying a beautiful day on board the ship taking them to China. "Wow" said Yahiko "Look at the sky it's so sunny" "Do not let it's beauty decive you Yahiko" said Kenshin "I feel a storm coming ,that I do" "Oh Kenshin, you worry too much" said Karou  
  
"Yeah,Kenshin were supposed to be relaxing; Remember?" said Sano "Rooster-Head is right Sir Ken people as sweet as you shouldn't have to worry" said Megumi "Hey, who you calling Rooser-Head ,huh, Fox-Lady?" asked Sano "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!" Megumi screamed "I think I'll go down to my room now" said Kenshin "Yes, Kenshin I think that's a great idea, let's go" said Karou as they went down the stairs "Wait! You guy's can't leave me alone with them!!!" yelled Yahiko  
  
Below Deck  
  
*Why are those two always fighting?* thought Kenshin "They are so funny sometime's" said Karou *Why don't those two just kiss and get it over with?* "Yes that they are Karou-Dono,that they are" Said Kenshin smiling  
  
Above Deck  
  
"Well that was easy" said Sano "Man those two need to kiss and be done with it" replied Yahiko "It's not that easy Yahiko" added Megumi "I think they're scared that the other will reject them because they don't return the same feelings." *Belive me I know* "Yeah I think your right Megumi, But I still don't get how the 'Battousai' can be so afraid of rejection" agreed Sano *Although I don't have room to talk*  
  
The Next Morining  
  
"Wow" said a very shocked Yahiko "Kenshin I guess you were right look at those clouds" "I think we sould go to our room's before we catch a cold" stated Megumi *Beside's that will give me time to get Karou to confess* She grined, to small for anyone to notice.  
  
Below Deck - Girl's Room  
  
Karou was sitting on her bed facing Megumi as she thought about how to avoid the questions she knew were soon to come. "So ,Karou why don't you just tell him?" Megumi asked evily *I knew that was coming* "Him, who? Megumi" she said grinning inocently "Don't play inocent with me Karou.You know who I'm talking about" said Megumi *Maybe I shoud turn this around* Karou said "Oh, you mean Sano?" with a evil gleam in her eyes "I'm sorry I just thought you wanted him, so I didn't interfear."  
  
Below Deck - Boy's Room  
  
"So Kenshin when are you gonna kiss Karou?" said a uncaring Yahiko "Oorro?" said Kenshin "Yeah ,Kenshin I've been wondering about that too" said Sano "Karou-Dono and I are friend's nothing more" Kenshin said sadly "Well you know you can change that Kenshin" Sano told him "I know, I've seen the way Jou-Chan looks at you" "Yeah, me too it's gross" Yahiko informed them "Your right Sano I can change that, but dose she want me to?" He wondered "Well Kenshin there's only one way to find out." replyed Sano  
  
Later That Night Above Deck - The Dining Room  
  
Kenshin noticed the Captain's worred look at the sky , it was the fourth look in that half hour.*I think the captain has a very good reason to be worried those cloud's are very big and are almost here* "Kenshin? Are you alright? Kenshin?" said Karou's frantic voice "What ....? I mean ..Oh yes Karou-Dono I am fine ,that I am" said Kenshin grinning widely "Well it's time to go below deck for the night, Kenshin, will you walk with me please?" she asked her blue eye's hopeful "To...to.. your room or...or around the d...d..deck Karou-Dono?" He stutered "Both please Kenshin" she said inocently "Of course I will Karou" he answered  
  
Walking Above Deck  
  
They had been standing there at the railing for about ten minutes when they relised how heavy the rain had gotten. "The storm has moved in Karou" said Kenshin looking up to the sky "I think you shoud go below deck where it is safe, I will stay here where my help is needed" "Okay" she said turnning to leave .  
Then suddenly a flash of lightining tuched down about twenty feet in front of her and cought the wooden plank's of the deck on fire. "Karou" he screamed as she fainted reaching out just in time to catch her "Karou please wake up!!" 


End file.
